Music Princess
by Wishing Star67
Summary: Ryoma's cousin, a musical genius who hates tennis, transferres to Hyoutei from America. Atobe holds a grudge on her, but to make things worse he finds himself falling for the blunt girl. Hard.Rated T for some swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I wanted to write a story with Atobe in it, so...here it is! R&R please!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oshitari Yuushi sighed as he put down his violin in his private music room on the campus of Hyoutei Gakuen. Tarou-sensei wasn't here today to help him prepare for the concour that would be taking place in a month. Which meant he was on his own, without a recquired piano accompanist. As he leafed through his music sheets once more, he heard a faint trace of a melody being played on the violin-that's strange; the music rooms

were soundproof. And besides, he was supposed to be the only one in the building-the others without passes should be in their class. The tensai made his way out the door and found himself staring at the entrance of another room across his.

The person inside was playing an advanced piece from Chopin-a piece that even he had trouble playing. Despite his morals he found himself irked. He was a tensai, and while he had trouble playing this piece, the person beyond the metal door was playing it with profound ease. He knocked on the door.

The door opened revealing a girl, possibly in her third year. She had silky green-black hair, and was currently staring at him through her gold eyes. "Yes?" She asked.

"Excuse me for asking-but why are you here? Everyone else should be in cla-"

"Are you a hall moniter or something?" the girl asked, cutting him off. "Because that is none of your business, and, f.y.I., I have a pass."

The girl held up a blue slip of paper before promptly closing the door in his face. 'Is she for real?' Oshitari thought with interest. 'Most girls would kill to talk to me.' With an amused look, he proceeded back into his own room.

The next day...

"Class, settle down!" the teacher bellowed above the class' noise. When the students went silent, he resumed speaking, "Today we have a new student joinin us. Her name is Echizen Ririka. Please, come in!" The tennis regulars widened their eyes in shock. Echizen Ririka? Related to Echizen Ryoma?

When the girl came in, it was obvious they were related. Her green hair, her gold eyes, and her indifferent attitude with 'BOREDOME' written on her forehead. Oshitari widened his eyes-it was the music girl from before! She bowed to the class. "Hello. I'm Echizen Ririka. Nice to meet you."

"Well? An introduction?" the teacher asked expectantly.

"I play the violin and I came from America."

"Alright then-go take a seat between Atobe and Oshitari-kun." The teacher directed, and the two raised their hands. Ririka made her way and sat down.

"Be awed by ore-sama's presce-" Atobe started, gesturing grandly towards himself.

"Shut it, Monkey King. I'm not one to be awed easily, and never by the likes of you. Especially since my cousin whipped your ass on the courts." The girl said nonchalently, then turned her attention to the board. The expression on Atobe's face was priceless. Gakuto and Shishido snickered, while Jiroh looked with a sleepy face. Oshitari smirked.

"Why you little-"

"Ahhhh, I guess Ryoma really was right about you-cocky, arrogant, and a wannabe tennis player with an ego the size of Texas."

During free period, the tennis team had practice, and had to bear Atobe's wrath. "Run! Laps around the courts, now!" he bellowed.

"C-captain, how man-" Gakuto was cut off.

"I don't know! Just shut the hell up and run until I stop you." A dark aura surrounded the captain. The regulars ran, afraid of what else their captain might do. Meanwhile, Ririka was walking along the bleachers, stepping down until she reached the row in level with the courts. She sat down and watched, her head in her hands. Atobe caught her watching, and made her way.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded. Ririka remained silent.

"Ore-sama asked, what are you doing here?" Atobe repeated.

"Watching." Ririka said, not bothering to look up.

"Ore-sama demands you to face me when speaking!"

"Yadda."

"Then ore-sama orders you to get away from the courts immediately!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm captain and I don't like you."

"That's too bad."

"I'm telling you to leave rig-"

"Atobe." The two teens looked to the side and saw Tarou-sensei.

"Tarou-sensei, right? Its nice to meet you." Ririka smiled and stood up. Tarou sensei looked at her and nodded in acknowledgment.

"Actually, I came here to talk to you," he said, facing her.

"Me?"

"I have a request of you."

"What is it?"

"Will you become the regular's coach?"

"Eh?!"

"Ore-sama will not allow this!"

"Gomenasai-but I don't play tennis anymore." Ririka refused. Atobe stopped his ranting to his team and looked over.

"But you don't have to play-merely coach." Tarou sensei argued.

"Again-I have completely given up tennis."

"Someone with your potential should use it!"

"Oi, Yuushi. Is sensei serious about this?!" Gakuto asked, bewildered.

"Humph. No matter, for ore-sama will not allow this. It is an outrage!" Yuushi sighed.

"For your information, I don't want to train you either, Monkey King. Gomenasai-I'll have to refuse this offer." Ririka walked away, leaving a court full of baffled tennis players and one disappointed coach.

"Atobe."

"Hai, sensei?"

"It is yours and the regulars' job to make sure that she is made our coach over the weekend."

"Nande?!"

"Think about it- she's related to Echizen Ryoma, and she's a hard worker-tennis coach material. If she's on our side, its guaranteed that

we'll do well."

"Che."

"Atobe!"

"Hai..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On a beautiful saturday morning, one where Echizen Ryoma would usually sleep until 12:00 pm, he awoke at the god forsaken hour of 6 am to the sound of a fist beating at their door. "Where's baka oyaji or Nanako?! Geez!" Ryoma mumbled into his pillow, getting up as he remembered that his dad had to do a part time job and Nanako had gone to help. Not to mention his cousin was a heavier sleeper than him. She was the valium. He stormed down the stairs, and rolled his eyes at the door.

"Do you know what time it is?" he complained as he opened the door. What he saw outside caused him to stand there dumbfoundedly. There, infront

of his door, were the Hyoutei regulars.

"Echizen, be awed by my prowess!" Atobe said, combing through his hair with a delicate hand.

"Monkey king. What are you doing here?"

"But Echizen, I must admit-your property is quite large," Oshitari commented. (I saw one episode where it looked at it from above and theydid own a large property.)

"Cut to the chase-why are you here?" Ryoma sleepily demanded.

"We're here to see your cousin." Gakuto popped his head through the door, past Kabaji.

"Oiiii, Ririka-neechan! Oi, Ririka!" Ryoma called up the stairs. He sighed, after it was evident that she wouldn't wake up. He trudged up the stairs and disappeared into a room. The regulars were able to hear through the open door.

"Oi, nee-chan, a bunch of your suitors are here to see you. Get up,"

they heard the freshman say.

"Suitor?"

"That bastard."

"I'm going to kill him."

"Hmph. Like I'd fall for such a commoner."

"Usu."

"S-suitor! No, its not like that!"

"Suitor? I never said anything like that."

"I'm only interested in taking out stronger opponents." Minutes later, they saw Ririka trudge down the stairs. She wore short pink sweat pants, a white tank top and a matching pink cut-off jacket.

"What the hell?" Ririka grumbled as she raked a slender hand through her slightly tousled green hair. "What did you say to the kid?" She demanded as she stood in front of them, a hand on her hip.

"Nothing. He merely assumed things. Besides, ore-sama would never fall for such a commoner such as yourself." Atobe sneered.

"Oh? I'm a commoner, am I?" Rirka asked, smirking. Atobe raised an eyebrow.

"Have you ever heard of the Misashi Corporation?" She asked, opening the door wider so that they could come in.

"Of course-who didn't hear? Its as big as Atobe's company." Shishido snorted.

"Guess who's parents run it." Ririka said.

"Why would we do that?" Gakuto asked.

"Because then you'll be able to figure out who's the heir to the company. I'll give you a hint: Echizen is my mother's maiden name. My real name is Misashi Seah Ririka." The Hyoutei regulars stared at her in disbelief.

"So...you're the heir to the Misashi Corporation?" Choutarou asked slowly. Ririka snorted.

"That is, unless I die. Its surprising you didn't notice me. I'm sure my parents hosted enough balls. But then again, I stopped attending since I was eight." Rirka mused to herself. The regulars found themselves speechless once more. "But lets get to the point-why are you here?" she asked as she plopped down onto a white couch.

"We need to make you our trainer by Monday." Shishido put bluntly.

"Hmmmm...I see. That's it?"

"So you'll do it?" choutarou asked hopefully.

"Yadda."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I am really disappointed in this chapter...anyways, R&R!

I just edited it-thanks to schizo-chan! But I didn't get rid of the Texas...sorry:D Oh, and my weak spot is describing clothes-if someone could help me, I'd be reallyyyy grateful!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter! Please R&R!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hm? What is this?" he muttered, then disappeared into the forest. As he continued walking, he reflected on why Ririka insisted on making things difficult. Wouldn't any girl-more so for a female at Hyoutei- do just about anything to be in her position? The passport to be with the regulars, have them rely on her, to give her authority to heal injuries for them? Then why? He didn't see anything that different about this girl... As he pondered, he didn't notice that he had reached a clearing. Before his eyes Ririka stood, playing her violin. He jumped behind a tree, thanking god that she hadn't noticed him.

During the time he stood there, leaning against the tree, he listened to her playing. He was mildly surprised to find her talent extraordinary. her skill matched that of his best player in his personal orchestra. He let one eye watch her from behind the tree. Her slender fingers held the bow loosely, yet with a firm grip. Her chin rested on the violin's rest comfortably, and her green hair came down gracefully. He widened his eyes, and shook his head. For a moment there...had he-had he actually found her...attractive?! No-such nonsense! He was still in shock when Ririka's playing came to an end. She slowly opened her eyes, and turned to the direction of the tree. Atobe's heart raced. Had she seen him? But-why was he hiding in the first place?! Thankfully, she turned away. Behind her stood a marble bench, and overhead stood an ivory archway. A rosevine wound around it, and rose petals were atop the bench. Also on the bench was a black violin case. When she opened it, there was an emerald green velvet covering the inside. She gently placed her violin inside, then loosened the strings on her bow. She placed it on the two black little knobs, then locked it in place. She shut her case with a satisfying 'CLICK!' when she stood upright once more, she started to walk deeper into the forest. Atobe decided to reveal himself.

"Ore-sama demands you to stop." Ririka turned around to fully face him.

It was now that Atobe noticed that Ririka looked completely different from Ryoma. Her golden eyes were, in fact, a bit smaller and more mature. Her face was paler, a lot like fine china. And her pink lips

looked a lot kinder, softer, than that smirking pair the brat had. There it was again! He had to stop judging her looks.

"Hm?" she asked.

"Ore-sama is willing to pay you any amount to be the coac-"

"I'll do it."

"What?"

"I said, I'll do it." Ririka repeated. "That's all you needed to hear, right? See you on Monday." She then proceeded past Atobe and back to the house.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What?!" The regulars sat upright from lounging on the couches.

"Again, I have to repeat myself. I said, that I'll coach you starting Monday." Ririka walked up the stairs and into her room once again.

"Senpai tachi?" Choutarou asked. He found the third year's eyes on him.

"I guess that pigs really do fly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monday was officially named 'Hell's Arrival Day.' Seriously-for a girl who didn't play tennis she sure did work them hard. She wore comfortable pink shorts with a white tanktop, and a silver whistle was in her hand, a centimeter away from her mouth. She blew it once more, and the sound was deafening to the regular's ears.

"Hora hora! Sixty seven more laps to go! Oi, Gakuto! You have seventy more! Catch up, or else!" She screamed. The regulars groaned. How could such a frail looking girl have so many thorns?! Meanwhile, the fangirls whom had gathered around the court were no longer as envious of Ririka. After all, she only did train them to go to Hell and back. She showed absolutely zero interest in them, so it was fine. Thirty minutes later, they were all on the ground panting. Ririka towered over them, casting a shadow. "I said complete eighty laps within twenty five minutes, did I not?"

"Are you mad?! Unless we weren't running for our lives, we couldn't run that in an hour!" Gakuto exclaimed. The others agreed.

"Well too bad. You want to lose to Seigaku again?" That struck a chord in everyone. But not enough to get them off the ground. "Gakuto. You need more stamina if you want to hope to catch up to Eiji Kikumaru. Here." Ririka pulled out a large box and dropped it in front of the regulars. It made a large clanging sound as it hit the ground. "I'll help you put them on. Hurry, get your lazy asses off the ground! Hora!" The items inside turned out to be weights, to be put on the ankle and wrist. Ririka helped fasten the weights onto the regular's wrists and ankles. "Gakuto. From here on out, you are no longer privilaged to use the trampoline for your training."

"What? That's impossible!"

"Guess what-I just made the impossible, possible. Look, do you drag a trampoline out in the courts? No. So until you can jump as high as you do on the trampoline on the solid flat ground, you are to refrain from using it. But don't strain yourselft. Start from fifty light jumps for today. That is the limit-understand?"

"Okay, okay. Che."

"The others are to have practice matches. After you're done, all of you get on one side of the court, and you! Atobe, get on the other. Then play a game."

"All of us?"

"Who else? Your fan club?" Ririka snorted, then walked away.

"Where are you going?"

"To get something to drink." Then she thought for a while, and continued, "For myself." The regulars sank to the ground.

"She's a monster."

"Usu."

"I told you it was a bad idea."

"She took away my trampoline!"

"At this rate, we're going to die!"

"Well, maybe we'll get better at least."

"Shut up. Better my ass."

"We'll see."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Ririka returned, she saw a fuming Atobe storm towards her. He glared at her. "What have you done to my player?!" He screamed.

"What?"

"Gakuto is wailing, clutching his ankle because of that exercise you put him up for! What did you do?!" Ririka immediately ran to the courts. She spotted the regulars and the coach huddled over a bent figure. "Oi, get over here! You sprained his ankle!" Shishido yelled. Ririka rolled her eyes.

"No, I didn't. Here, let me see." Ririka bent down and examined his ankle. She let out a sigh. "Its your fault, Gakuto."

"Nandeo?!" Hiroshi exclaimed.

"Look here. I told you to do fifty, didn't I? You did beyond sixty, by the looks of it." Gakuto nodded. "I know you want to beat Eiji-san, but you'll have to pace yourself, aho! Thankfully, its just a temporary

muscle stretch. No need for a doctor. Luckily he stopped at around sixty five. If he went beyond seventy, he could have pulled a muscle. From now on, don't go beyond my regime!" Ririka exasperatedly stood up. She handed him can of juice she was holding. It was no longer as cold, but it was still drinkable. "Here. Take this and get a rest. Sit out for the rest of practice. Really-you guys are unbelievable. Creating such a fuss over a little stretch. You are such a baby." She laughed a bit, then walked off back towards the store.

"Well, at least she knows what she's doing," Oshitari offered.

"This is because you didn't obey orders. From now on, keep from doing so." Tarou sensei ordered strictly. But as he walked away, he had a small smirk forming on his lips. 'All according to the plan...'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The week passed by, and on Friday, Ririka called the regulars over. "Since you worked hard this week, I think you deserve something. We'll have a date on Saturday."

"D-Date?!!!"

"Playdate, you idiots. So. Where do you want to go?"

"Amusement park!" Gakuto yelled first.

"A-Amusement park? Okay then. I'll pick all of you up at Atobe's house, so just get ready by ten a.m. Ja ne!" Ririka walked away, without leaving them time to react.

"Do you think its a trap?" Choutarou asked.

"Its possible."

"Its probable."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At ten a.m. sharp, a black limousine pulled up in front of the Atobe mansion. The regulars were standing outside, waiting. he back one-way window rolled down smoothly and Ririka's head was seen. "Get in." As they sat down, she began to grumble ot herself, "I wanted to just go in a car, but nooo. There just had to be too many people. Only a limo will fit them all. Che." Atobe raised an eyebrow whilst the rest of the regulars stared at her. Then she began to talk loudly so that everyone could hear. "oh, and some of my...friends will be joinin gus later. Don't be rude."

"Ore-sama does not take orders. Besides, ore-sama is never rude." Atobe snarkily replied, then crossed his arms.

"Sure, and I'm not a girl." Ririka said back.

wound

"Why you little-"

"Now now. Today's our day off and let's enjoy it," Oshitari intervened, suddenly wishing that he'd stayed home this particular day.

"T-That's right. We shouldn't fight-at least for today," Choutarou hurriedly agreed.

"Oh, stop being such a candy cane!" Shishido snapped, causing Choutarou to whimper. Ririka sighed.

"Are you guys really a team?" This came out more like a statement than a question. Without waiting for an answer, the girl turned her head to stare numbly outside.

Twenty minutes later, the car came to a slow stop, and the door opened, letting the blinding light in. A figure stood outside, whom then bowed. "My lady, we are here. Please enjoy yourself and we shall be waiting not far. If you wish, do call me, and I shall come to greet you." The light subsided a bit, and there stood an elderly figure, dresed in a suit. He stood next to the door, ready to shut it when everyone had gotten off. Ririka plopped off first. When everyone was out, the regulars stared at Ririka. She wore a pink layered mini skirt, with a strapless white shirt. Atop it she wore a cut-off pink jacket with short sleeves, and she had on a pair of tall, white sandals, which had long straps that wound around her legs until it reached her thighs. Slung over to her side was a light pink purse.

"What?" She asked irritably. She didn't like being stared at.

"Nothing. Its just that we never suspected you were the 'Cute' type." Oshitari responded, pushing the bridge of his glasses further up.

"Cute? What are you talking about?" Ririka responded dumbly, pointing at herself. The regulars sighed-she was just as naive as her cousin. When they turned their attention to Ririka again, they found that she was gone. When they scanned through the crowd nervously, they saw Ririka in front of the ticket booth.

"At least she has the manner to buy us tickets," Gakuto commented. But his face dropped when he saw Ririka go in through the entrance. Alone.

"Nope. She's a lone wolf." Shishido countered, as he was not expecting her to buy them tickets anyway. A few moments later, Ririka was seen raising her eyebrows at them through the gates from the inside. Sighing, the Hyoutei Gakuen regulars made their way to the ticket booth, taking out their wallets. When they bought their day passes, Oshitari had to stop Atobe from causing a ruckus that he wanted a 'VIP pass.' He was convinced that they were keeping it away from him.

Atobe was still whining when they got inside the gates, and they widened their eyes in surprise at the sight before them. The Seishun Gakuen tennis team regulars were standing there, staring back at them in shock.

"Ryoma-sorry we're late," Ririka spoke. She and her cousin were the only ones whom were still able to talk.

"Of course-you should be." Ririka grimaced. "They were chewing me off, trying ot get in." Ryoma responded coolly.

"Hoi? O-Chibi has an older girlfriend?" Eiji asked, regaining his voice.

"E-Eiji!" Oishi exclaimed, horrified at the thought.

"Good job, Echizen!" Momo congratulated.

"Heeeeh, Echizen, I never knew you were such a player." Fuji teased.

"Iie, data..." Inui muttered.

"Fshhhhh," Kaidoh blushed.

"E-Echizen!" Kawamura blushed as well. Tezuka merely stared at Ririka.

"Oi, stop assum-" Ryoma began to protest, a pout dawning his face.

"Aaah, so these must be Ryoma-sama's friends! It's nice to meet you- my name's Ririka, and I'm Ryoma-sama's girlfriend. He hasn't been cheating on me, has he?" Ririka put on a soft voice, smiling. She hugged Ryoma from behind, bending down a bit. The Hyoutei regulars smiled a bit; they were refraining from bursting out laughing. Oishi, Kawamura, and Kaidoh's blush deepened, while Momo and Eiji widened their eyes. Fuji's smile widened.

"Actually, there's a girl who's shown interest in Echizen. Her name is-" Fuji was cut off when Momo and Eiji blocked his mouth.

"Honto?!! Waaah, Ryoma-sama does not want me anymore! Is that true, Ryoma-sama?" Ririka wailed, and her eyes became watery. A few tears dropped down. 'Curse o-nee san's acting abilities. I swear-' Ryoma thought. He sighed.

"Oi, Echizen, you're making your girlfriend cry!" Momo scolded, capturing him in a headlock.

"That's right, o-chibi! You should be a gentleman!" Eiji agreed.

"She's. Not. My. Girlfriend!" Ryoma gasped out, struggling ot breath from their grasps.

"Oi, Eiji, Momo, you're strangling him!" Oishi pried the two off him.

"What do you mean, 'She's not my girlfriend'?! Are you breaking up with her now?!" Momo demanded.

"She's my cousin!" Ryoma shouted at them.

"Hooiiiii?"

Fuji laughed lightly, "I guess she fooled all of us. You knew, didn't you?" He turned to the Hyoutei regulars. They nodded.

"Why did you bring us here?" Tezuka asked.

"There's a little cafe over there. Let's talk in there." Ririka erased all traces of playfullness on her face and walked to the cafe, with the rest of the group running ot catch up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please tell me what you thought of it! But just don't be too rough, ne? Please!


	3. Chapter 3

"So, why did you call us here?" Ryoma asked, sipping on his Ponta. Ririka

merely smiled at him.

"I wanted to try coming to an amusement park for once," she said softly, peering out the window. "Besides, Nanako and Rinko-san requested that I pry you away from tennis for once - despite Nanjiroh-san's wishes, of course." She then rose from her seat. "Now then, shall we get going?" She walked out alone yet again.

"Ochibi! Your cousin is so cute!" Eiji pounced on his kouhai. Ryoma spit out his Ponta.

"C-Cute?!" he asked, bewildered, then laughed.

"Anyhow," Oshitari said, standing up. "We should follow her. Besides, by the looks of it, she hasn't been to an amusement park before. Am I right?" He turned to Ryoma.

"A-Ah..."

"Never? Well then, we'll have to change that, won't we?" Momoshiro grinned, waggling his eyebrows.

When the entire group got outside, they found Ririka gazing at the Merry-Go-Round. She had one hand resting gently on the low metal gates, and her golden eyes had a faraway look in them as she followed one distinct horse.They followed her gaze until they reached a pure white stallion, with specks of black appearing here and there from being sat on a few times too many. The seat was dark blue, as were its eyes, with a blonde mane and tail. Atobe thought he saw a glistening droplet of water on her cheek, but she looked away soon. She went inside the corral when the children got off, and she went over to the particular horse and got up on the metal saddle. With an exasperated sigh, Ryoma ran after her, managing to get in before they closed the gates. He rode a sleek black horse next to hers and slumped in his seat. Obviously, he didn't want to be there, but he was for a compelling reason. Oshitari frowned. There was obviously more to Echizen Ririka.

"What's gotten into Ochibi?" Eiji asked, latching himself onto Oishi.

"I don't know. But he's definitely not the type to willingly go onto a ride such as the Merry-Go-Round himself." Momoshiro agreed.

"Ore-sama says that we leave those two behind and enjoy ourselves as much as we can in this filthy commoner dump." Atobe said, smirking.

"You can leave. But we're not going with you." Fuji stated, and his smile dropped, despite his eyes staying closed.

"A-Atobe-san...I think that I'll stay here as well," Choutarou said, his voice nervous.

"So will I," Shishido agreed. Choutarou smiled.

"It wouldn't be so bad to wait for her. After all, that is what a gentleman does." Oshitari drawled.

"Then if all of you are staying here, I will too." Gakuto smiled. "And so will sleeping Jiroh."

"Fine. Since you are all remaining, Ore-sama will grace you by staying here as well. Neh, Kabaji?" Atobe said.

"Usu." was the usual reply.

The Merry-Go-Round slowly halted to a stop along with the music. Despite the fact that everyone else was getting off, Ririka remained in her seat. her eyes dull, staring lifelessly at the peeling paint on the mane of the horse. Ryoma slowly made his way over to her side and gently pulled her down. The minute she stepped out, the others saw that something was wrong. Ririka immediately collapsed to her knees, and her hands covered her face. Her shoulders shook. "Oi, Monkey King. You don't really like this place, do you? So...could you...could you please take her home? Thanks." Ryoma smirked and pulled his cap down lower. He started to walk away.

"O-Ochibi! Matte!" Eiji and the rest of the Seigaku regulars ran after him.

"Go. Ore-sama shall...take care of this stray cat. Go." Atobe motioned towards the running group of teens, and sent his own team to catch up with them. He then took the crying girl in his arms, and led her back to her limousine.

-

On the limousine, Ririka was sobbing gently into Atobe's shoulder. On the inside, she was thankful that her driver couldn't hear through the wall that separated her from him. Despite the fact that she desperately didn't want to show this side of herself to Atobe, he was the only one she could turn to. She had finished crying by the time they reached the temple, but her nose and eyes were a bright red. She was still sniffling, and Atobe led her out. Even after they got out, Atobe continued to lead her. Ririka stopped in her tracks when she heard something within the house - everyone was back! Catching this, Atobe took her back into the forest where he saw her play the violin. She sat down on the marble bench, whlie Atobe had his back to her, standing. "Looks like you went to that park once. But I won't go further-I guess you have your rea-" Atobe started to talk.

"I went there...when I was little - when I was eight. That was the day...my mother passed away. We went there together, while my father was on a business trip." Ririka spoke softly, and her eyes had a distant look in them as the golden orbs welled up. I was riding on that same horse I rode on today with my mother. And then...there was an assassin sent to kill me, the heir to the Misashi Corporation. My mother took my bullet, and the killer got away. My father didn't blame me for her death... A lot of people did, though. But-he became distant and almost everyone blamed me for it. I was considered bad luck, an outcast. I feel like the only point in my life to my father is to continue the company... From that day on, I never went to amusement parks anymore. I thought that this would be a good chance to go again. I guess not." She lowered her gaze, settling on a small patch of grass.

'So that's why she stopped attending her father's balls...' Atobe thought. "Hmph. Ore-sama does not care for such stories. Besides, Ore-sama's father and mother are both alive and respect Ore-sama." He smirked and turned around to face Ririka.

"That's nice...I wish my father would be like that too," Ririka wished in a soft tone. Atobe almost felt guilty.

"Ore-sama commands you to stop acting like some poor commoner at once! it is disturbing. Where is that impudent child whom called me that atrocious ape name?" He crossed his arm and leered over her. Ririka smiled for the first time.

"Baka. Don't call me impudent, Monkey King."

"Is that what you tell a gracious prince like me who has helped you?" He sneered.

"No, that's what I tell wannabe monkeys. Ja ne." Ririka arose, and briskly walked out. Atobe stared after her in shock. 'Why do I have a need to suddenly shiver...?'

When Ririka reached the edge of the forest, she looked back into the depths, and continued walking towards the house. When she opened the door, she heard crashing within the kitchen. She heard glimpses of, "No, my treasure!"

"You old perverted man!"

""O-jii san! Shame on you!"

"Give it back!"

"Nanako, burn it all!"

And so on. On her toes, she silently made her way to the restroom, where she splashed her face numerous times with the sink water. She let the water continue to flow, as she blindly groped for her small towel. Upon grasping it, she dried her face and checked the mirror-good; it didn't look like she cried. If it did, Nanako and Rinko-san would definitely ask why. No one besides the Misashi family and its most trusted employees knew of the incident, and Ryoma was the only one in the Echizen family - until now. Oh, why did she have to go and babble everything? With a final sigh, she turned the silver knob and the water ceased to come out. She watched the water drip from the faucet until they, too, ceased. When there was no other excuse not to go down, she opened the wooden door and stepped outside. "Ah, Ririka-san!" Nanako greeted. "Aren't you supposed to be at the park?"

"E-Ehh. Demo, I was feeling a bit tired so I just came back early. Its nothing - I'm fine now!" Ririka put on an empty smile, one that only her closest friends could see through. Out of the family, the only one who could tell the difference was Ryoma. She then hurried up the stairs to her room and closed the door, so that no further questions would be asked. Ririka collapsed on her bed, fretting on how to face Atobe on Monday. 'Mou, baka Ririka! How could you let him - him, of all people-see you cry? And on top of that, he now knows the family secret! What am I going to do?'

-

Monday Practice...

"Tarou-sensei! Tarou-sensei!" Ririka ran towards the courts as fast as she could; she was running late! "Tarou-sensei...?" She looked around the courts, but the tennis coach was no where to be found. The regulars were standing in a huddle around one of the benches, and the other members were scattered around the courts. The one thing they all shared was a worried face. Sensing

that something was out of place, she walked over to where the regulars were standing. "Oh, it's Ririka." Gakuto spoke up, looking at her. At those words, everyone looked up, straight at her. "What's going on?" she demanded.

"Well -" Oshitari began hesitantly.

"Your father is about to sue our coach for making you our trainer, that's what!" Atobe bellowed.

"What?"

"Its true - he came at the very beginning of practice, and he was very angry." Choutarou added.

"I knew I shouldn't have taken this position," Ririka muttered.

"What is going on?" Hiyoshi demanded.

"Its personal matters. Where are they?" Ririka asked.

"In the principal's offic-" The moment the words were out of Oshitari's mouth, Ririka was gone in a blink of an eye.

-


	4. Chapter 4

I just had my friend beta-read this and the other few chapters I had written before my beta-reader, Schizo-chan, so I just posted it up. So I think that I'll upload more than one chapter today. R&R!

* * *

Ririka burst through the oak doors, panting heavily from the run. "O-otou-sama...w-what are you doing?!" she breathed out, collecting herself. She stood up straight and walked over to the mahogany desk where her father, Tarou-sensei, and the principal were seated.

"Ririka. You don't have to get involoved in this. Get in the car-you're taking the day off," her father commanded in a strict tone.

"Otou-sama! Why are you sueing him?!"

"Misashi-kun, I think that you should follow your father's wishes-"

"Tarou-sensei, why are you here? You don't have to get sued! Otou-sama, I became coach of my own free will," Ririka insisted, becoming more and more desperate per passing second.

"What? You?" her father became skeptical, and his eyes narrowed.

"Ah. Now let's go. Tarou-sensei, I'll be taking leave for today. Otou-sama, please, allow us to continue this at home," Ririka pleaded, and she pulled her protesting father to his feet. She pushed him out of the room, and shut the doors behind them.

From the courts the regulars saw Ririka walking beside her father, refusing to look at him. They got into a limousine parked outside the school gates, and the car sped off, leaving a trail of dust behind.

"Atobe-buchou-does this mean she's not our coach anymore?" Hiroshi asked. Atobe shook his head.

"Ore-sama refuses to take part in this mourning. Everyone, twenty five laps around the court!" Atobe bellowed across the courts, and everyone commenced to his orders. Sighing ever so slightly, Atobe walked back to the bench to take a sip of water.

-

"Minna, I have some news. Whether it's good or not, you decide. Ririka, this morning, has turned in her resignation sheet." Tarou-sensei announced to the tennis club. The regulars stared in shock. Tarou-sensei walked away, and the regulars grouped together.

"Neh...I'm supposed to be happy, but...I don't want her to leave," Gakuto confessed.

"She was a good coach," Hiroshi offered.

"Heh. At least she knew what she was doing," Shishido agreed, in his own way.

"I kinda feel half responsible, somehow," Choutarou confided.

"You shouldn't. But I must admit, it is a bit of a loss that she's gone," Oshitari commented.

"Usu."

"Oh, stop fussing over one little girl gone! Ore-sama finds it delightful and a good riddance! Now start on your training!"

After the training, Atobe was still in the shower while the rest of his regulars were fully dressed and discussing an idea. An idea which Atobe would reject-possiblity of it, 100. When the said diva came out, he found the (huge) locker room empty, and began to change. He gently lifted his school bag, and strolled out the room. Where he was constricted with two pairs of arms and then thrown into a limousine rather roughly.

"Ore-sama demands to know what you are doing-!" Atobe cut himself off when he found the regulars of the Hyoutei tennis team sitting across from him, smiling oh-so pleasently.

"We're just going to see Ririka. After all, she was supposed to be here today," Oshitari drawled casually.

"Ore-sama does not include himself in such petty things!" Atobe retaliated.

"Oh, just do what we ask of you for once!" Gakuto snapped.

"Hmph."

"Atobe, why do you hate her so much?" Shishido asked.

"She's annoying, stupid, and an idiotic name-caller. She's inferior to Ore-sama," Atobe mocked.

"Well, in terms of houses, she's not inferior," Choutarou commented as they pulled up. When they got out, large iron gates surrounded a property, and a road led down to a distant white mansion. You could see a small forest on the right, and a corral on the left. Oshitari went up and pressed a small red button connected to a screen that was on the gates. Almost immediately, the driver from the amusement park appeared on the screen.

"Yes?"

"We'd like to see Ririka," Oshitari spoke.

"What's your relationship with the mistress?"

"We're her friends," Gakuto piped up.

"Friends? Oh...well, maybe you could enter...Oh, alright!" Moments later, the gates slid open, and they got in the car, where they drived in.

The tennis players rung the bell, and one of the double doors swung in, and a man appeared.

"Would you be the mistress' friends?"

"Ah." Shishido answered.

"Come in," the butler gestured towards the inside, and they stepped inside. Ririka was nowhere in sight. "She's in her room on the second floor, no need for the elevator, thirteenth room to the right. She's been down ever since she came back yesterday. Go silently," he warned. The regulars looked at each other and began to climb the spiral staircase before them. They walked down the red carpeted hallway, until they reached the thirteenth door. Oshitari opened the door, and peeked inside. It was empty, except for a maid. She looked at them suspiciously.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"We're Ririka's friends. Could you tell us where she is?" Choutarou asked.

"Sorry. She strictly ordered all of us to keep her whereabouts hidden should anyone come visit except for her father. Nothing on earth will make me tell you," she denied.

"1,000 yen," Oshitari offered.

"Look, I'm not that cheap. I'm never going to tell you no matter how mu-"

"10,000 yen," Atobe named.

"She's in the rose garden." The maid snatched the money and smiled sweetly. Smirking, Atobe made his way outside the room. When the rest tried to follow, the maid stopped them.

"Hey-he's the only one who paid. You guys are off limits."

-

"You!" Atobe snapped at a nearby butler. the butler came to his side. "Where's the rose garden?" It came out more like a demand than a question, though.

"It's right through that door," the boy pointed to a glass door, and beyond that Atobe saw a few rose bushes. He waltzed out, grandly making an exit. The boy shook his head. 'Does the mistress ever make any normal friends? They're all more retarded than the last!'

Upon reaching outside, Atobe glanced to his right, then his left, when a rustling near the center of the domed garden. He walked down the stepping stones, until he reached a clearing where it was covered by rose bushes, and little archways. And in the very middle was a marble bench much like the one at the Echizen residence. Atop the bench was Ririka, sititing down and staring at a white rose in her hand. She wore a beautiful flowing white dress that cascaded down from her shoulders in a mass of billowing fabric. Atobe realized that her face was very pale, and her face was a bit thinner than he remembered. She looked up at him, and her golden orbs no longer had that fire in them that they always did. Instead, they were clouded and dull. When they spotted Atobe, they widened, and Ririka stood up.

"Leave," she ordered.

"Ore-sama does not take orders," Atobe smirked as he neared Ririka.

"Just leave. Why are you here in the first place?"

"Well, when our coach suddenly turns in a resignation sheet and doesn't show up for school, the rest of the regulars dragged me here."

"I thought so. There's no way a boy as impertinant as you would co-" Ririka's words were cut off when a pair of lips planted themselves firmly on hers. She stood there in shock, unable to react. Atobe pulled away, and Ririka still remained rigid. When she regained her senses, she glared at him.

"Atobe."

"Hmm?"

"You are the most insolent, incoharent bastard I have ever met."

"Finally you acknowledge Ore-sama's worth. Of course, Ore-sama's prowess knows no bounds."

"I never said that. Go spread your dillusions somewhere else, you bastard."

"They are not dillusions, they are the truth."

"Shut up!" Ririka stalked away, back towards the building. Silently laughing to himself, Atobe followed suit.

-

The next day, the regulars saw Ririka on the courts, in front of a very pleased Tarou-sensei. When they walked over, Tarou-sensei announced, "Ririka had decided to take back her resignation form."

"Eh?!"

"But for today, let's start with the captain's training. No one else needs to participate. Just the captain," Ririka smiled. Atobe inwardly shivered. He was in deep shit.

"Start off with 100 laps. Then 65 squat thrusts, 45 lunges, 100 sit-ups, 90 pullups, 700 swings, then 100 one-handed pushups. For each hand. Start!"

'Shit!'

"What are you gaping at me for?! Start!" Ririka blew her whistle at a deafening level.

After practice, Atobe trudged out of the locker rooms, glaring a this fellow regulars who were surrounding him.

"You know, I don't think Ririka's half bad as a coach," Shishido laughed.

"You got that right!" Gakuto agreed.

"Oh, Atobe. Isn't your birthday coming up? Today's friday and so...oh dear, it's day after tomorrow, isn't it?" Oshitari asked. The regulars stared in shock. Atobe's. Birthday. The two words never to be used in the same sentence. Every year he has some unimaginably grand party, and he expects something fantastic as his gift. But the problem was, that was virtually impossible. Hello-they weren't filthy rich like Atobe was, and what could they present to him that he didn't already have? Well, he couldn't have. Because Atobe didn't own commoner things, and he didn't want them. It would have been simple to just pass it by and say, "Oh, I forgot." But no. Nobody forgets the great Ore-sama's birthday and lives. Last year, a student forgot it was Atobe's birthday and he just so happened to be Atobe's current personal school servant. The next day, he mysteriously disappeared. Two weeks later, it was found out that he was in a prison cell in Siberia.

"W-What did you just say?" Gakuto demanded. Atobe straightened his back.

"Oh, that's right. Good job at remembering, Oshitari. Ore-sama shall be inviting all of you to my grand birthday party tomorrow. Its a formal party, and some business partners will be there as well. But they shall leave soon. Not to worry," Atobe waved his hand. "Kabaji!"

"Usu."

"Get Ririka here. She needs an invitation to get in."

"Usu."

Minutes later, Kabaji came bakc with Ririka struggling in his grasp, flung over his shoulder. Kabaji set her down in front of Atobe, who smirked. "What do you want, Monkey King?"

"Here. It is a fabulous invitation to Ore-sama's birthday. Wear something decent." Atobe walked away with flourish, and Ririka glared after him.


	5. Chapter 5

Ririka glared after Atobe. Oshitari extended a hand to help her off the floor, which she gratefully accepted. "Hey."

"Hm?" the regulars answered.

"Can I ask you a question?" They nodded.

"Is Atobe always such an egoistical bastard?"

"Ah."

"M-hm."

"Mostly."

"W-Well, you could put it that way."

"Duh."

"Obviously."

"Usu."

"Thought so."

-

The next day, Ririka knocked on Ryoma's door. She had moved back into the Echizen residence, since her father departed for France. She was met by her cousin, wearing a suit against his will. Except for the bottom he had on dark jeans for he absolutely refused to wear the 'confining piece of junk fabric.' She herself was wearing an elegant dark blue evening dress. It extended to her ankles coming down from below her shoulders. It's elbow length puffed sleeves were laced with teardrop shaped sapphires. On the right side of her waist was a small bow, which also had a teardrop shaped sapphire. Her hair was down and she had two beautiful sapphire pins keeping a bit of her hair up on each side. Ririka had on matching sapphire earings, bracelet, and necklace she had gotten for her twelfth birthday from one of her father's friends. Her silver high heels strapped around her ankles and made a clacking sound as she walked over the wooden floor.

"Hurry up, Ryoma. Monkey King's going to kill us if we're late," Ririka urged. All of Seigaku's regulars were invited to the party, which included Ryoma.

"Fine," Ryoma gave in, and the two walked down. In front of the door was a parked limo to which Ryoma raised an eyebrow.

"What? Get in," she urged.

"Okay."

The limo soon pulled up in front of the main Atobe mansion, and the door was opened by one of the butlers. "Welcome," he greeted. Ririka smiled and bowed her head politely and walked in, where Ryoma was taken over by Momoshiro and Eiji, and she was taken by the Hyoutei regulars. They all wore formal attires, but several of them decided to wear jeans for the bottom instead. They all had a nervous look on their faces.

"What's wrong?" she asked them.

"Well, you see..." Choutarou trailed off.

"Atobe's doing the girl of the year thing again!" Gakuto wailed.

"What's that?" Ririka asked.

"Okay, see, you always notice how one girl's bento is picked out of the million other bento to be eaten, right?" Shishido asked.

"Actually, now that I look back on it, yeah."

"That girl was picked as 'Girl of the Year,' at Atobe's last birthday. The 'Girl of the Year' is Atobe's favorite girl for that year. It's this thing Atobe started since his freshman year in middle school. None of them ever dated him, though. But anyways, its a rumour that you're going to be 'Girl of the Year!'" Gakuto exclaimed, fearful.

"So?"

"So? SO?! What do you mean, SO?! Look, unless you're in the Atobe Fanclub, you're shunned by the rest of the female population who likes Atobe if you're girl of the year!" Gakuto yelled.

"And?"

"And? Senpai, do you know what they're going to do to you? Stinkbombs, torn uniforms, ripped homework, the works," Hiroshi added.

"That's all?"

"We can't have our coach sabotaged!" Choutarou wailed.

"Awww, you guys are sweet. But guess what-Atobe hates me. And he'll hate me even more when he sees what I got him, so no worries," Ririka waved it away. A business partner of Atobe saw her and waved her over. After all, he was looking for a link with the Misashi corporation.

"Time for Plan B," Shishido concluded.

"Plan B? We have a Plan B?" Jiroh asked. He was awake for once-after all, he didn't have a death wish to be asleep at Atobe's birthday.

"Of course. Get her into the fanclub," Oshitari said.

"That's the plan? Senpai, that's not a plan! That's a disaster!" Choutarou wailed.

"Can you even call that anything near a plan? Plan my ass!" Shishido yelled.

"I'd have to agree. You know how hard it is to get a girl into the fanclub. And that's when they're willing to die for Atobe. Ririka-senpai's willing ot kill Atobe," Hiroshi reminded.

"What else can we do?" Oshitari asked.

"It would be a disgrace to have our coach messed up," Shishido reluctantly said.

"That's true..." Choutarou agreed.

"Usu," Kabaij said. I guess he did have some sense, after all. They all looked up when they heard a clearing of throat. Atobe stood on a stage, holding a mic.

"Ore-sama welcomes you all to my birthday party! We will now move into the second ballroom while the adults stay here. For now, that is all Ore-sama has to say," Atobe walked grandly down the small steps and made his way to them.

"Ah, I see the little dog has come," Atobe smirked as he saw Ririka speaking with a business partner, who was obviously a bit drunk. He had a faint blush on his cheeks, and he had a goofy smile. Ririka walked away from him and back to the regulars.

"Oh, happy birthday Monkey King," she greeted. Atobe flinched, but kept his smirk. "Oh? Very good, little monkey, you learned how to keep that smile of yours!" Ririka congratulated. This time, Atobe completely dropped his smirk, and then regained it. Ririka grew suspicious.

"Let us go into the second ballroom. It's that way," Atobe led them through a door and two hallways, where they reached a larger room, where everyone had already assembled. Atobe abandoned them and went up to another stage in that room, holding a silver mic.

"I'd like to start with the gifts. Of course, I only expected them from my teammates, so no worries, plebeians who have no money to afford anything," he announced. "Anyone want to go first?"

"I do," Ririka stated, and the others stared at her in horror. She clapped her hands together twice, and called out, "Bring it in!" The doors banged open and in came six movers who wheeled in a large item covered in a violet silk sheet. Atobe raised an eyebrow. "I actually thought that this was very fitting, so now," Ririka pulled off the sheet, and a diamond statue was in place. It was a statue of Ryoma on the ground, and Atobe had a foot on top of his back. He was smirking, and had one hand raking through his hair, and the other on his hip. He had his tennis jersey on, with a billowing cape and crown. The catch was that he had monkey ears and a tail, with small monkeys on his head, shoulders, and arm. Below it all was an engraved writing, 'Atobe's Dillusion.' Atobe stared at it, and everyone else in the room was trying unsuccesfully to try to hold in laughter.

"Don't you like it?" Ririka pouted, and her eyes watered. Atobe stared. He smirked.

"I do. Touma! Take it away into the treasury," Atobe commanded. A butler wheeled it away with the help of the movers. Ririka smirked.

"But I think we wasted too much time on the gift ceremony. How about we move onto another ceremony-the 'Girl of the Year,' I'm sure my team knows about this?" Atobe said. The fangirls who were invited for this ceremony cheered a bit, and Atobe's smirk grew wider.

"The 'Girl of the Year' is..." As he said this, the prettiest girl from the group of fangirls stepped forward. It was obvious amongst the fan club that she would be picked-after all, she was the prettiest and she was the fan club president. Apparently the girl thought so too.

"Echizen Ririka." Ririka glared and gaped at the same time. The fanclub glared at her, and the president broke down sobbing.

"Atobe, you bastard. You're trying to get me killed at school, aren't you?" Ririka muttered. Except everyone heard.

"Why whatever do you mean? You're certainly fit to be 'Girl of the Year.' You are by far the prettiest lady here, you know how to play tennis, and your wealth rivals mine. What's not to like?"

"S-Saa, saa. Atobe-buchou, we're going to take her out for some fresh air now," Choutarou squeaked, and the tennis regulars led her out onto the balcony, and closed the door behind them.

"That bastard!" Ririka screamed. The regulars looked sorry for her. "Oh, just you wait. I'll make sure that he pays for what he did!" Ririka vowed. All of a sudden, Gakuto broke out laughing.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just that it's ironic. Usually, girls would be willing to kill themselves for him, and they always cry out of joy when they're picked as 'Girl of the Year' even when they didn't obsess over him. But you're angry!" The other reguars laughed a bit.

"It's not irony, it's common sense! Who would like that egoistical creep?!"

"Um...90 of the female population at Hyoutei?" Choutarou offered. Ririka sighed. The regulars left her, and when she turned her attention back to below the balcony, Atobe came in and locked the door behind him.

"So, enjoying Ore-sama's fabulous party?" he asked.

"Hell no."

"Why?"

"Because you're here. Goddamnit! Why are you such a jerk?!"

"Ore-sama is not a jerk! Don't even use Ore-sama and that vile word in the same sentence!" Atobe looked horrified.

"Why? Oh, I know. Because it's a filthy commoner word, isn't it?" Ririka taunted sarcastically.

"Iie. Ore-sama dislikes it when you say it."

"Huh?"

"Are you that blind?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Ore-sama had decided, that Ore-sama likes you." Ririka gaped at him.

"Aww, that's sweet! I never thought you'd call truce first. Wow, that's incredible, Atobe. Alright-I'll forgive ya. Let's be good friends. Yoroshiku onegaishimas!" Ririka smiled as she outstretched a hand. Atobe stared at it in shock.

"What? You're not going to shake it?"

"Nevermind! Later." Atobe stomped out.

-

Laughter burst out of the third year's lips. They were gathered at Atobe's house, and Kabaji and the second years were not present.

"Wait, so she unknowingly rejected you?" Gakuto laughed out.

"Oh my god. She's the most innocent thing out there!" Shishido said between bouts of laughter.

"Indeed," Oshitari agreed.

"She's really aloof," Jiroh commented. He had found the conversation interesting, so he stayed awake for the duration of Atobe's relevation.

"Ore-sama commands you to quit laughing. Ore-sama demands to know what Ore-sama did wrong!" The four stopped laughing immediately.

"You...want to know what you did wrong instead of what you can do to break her heart?" Gakuto asked slowly.

"What else?" The four got in a huddle, and whispered amongst themselves.

"Atobe's cracked," Gakuto concluded.

"She must have put a spell on her," Shishido agreed.

"If it was the usual Atobe, he'd be planning on how to get back at her right now," Oshitari whispered.

"Maybe he's in...love?" Jiroh sounded almost afraid to say the word. The four gasped, but that was the only explanation. Atobe frowned.

"Ore-sama demands to know what you are whispering about!" The huddle broke up, and they resumed their former positions.

"Alright, Atobe. We'll teach you how to win a girl over," Gakuto announced. Atobe looked dumbfounded. In his own way, which means he stared at them instead.

"What?"

"First rule-be a gentleman," Oshitari started.

"I am a gentleman!"

"Rule #2-don't call her a plebeian or commoner. Or use the words, for that matter. It makes you seem poorly brought up," Shishido continued.

"Do you take me for an idiot? There are more things to call her you know," Atobe snobbily said.

"What are they?" Gakuto asked.

"Deprived, grovelling, humble, poor, sordid, sorry-"

"Okay. No. You would call her beautiful, pretty, delicate, charming, elegant, darling, delightful, and etc. Understand?" Oshitari corrected.

"And Rule #3-never ask her unnecessary question. Women like to feel like they know what they're doing. And they don't like being offended. So don't ask them, "Are you sure this is the right directionn?" or such. Or "Is that diet coke?" which infers that you think she's fat. So nothing like that," Jiroh added.

"Rule #4-Don't act like they're weak. Don't use your strength for them unless they have actually tried and look struggling. It's offensive. Women believe that they can do everything as well as men, so don't break that belief," Shishido instructed.

"Rule #5. Give them what they want. If they want to go here, and you want to go there, you go HERE. Got it?" Gakuto said.

"Women. Why must they be so picky?" Atobe complained.

"Shut it. We're giving you gold here!" Shishido snapped. "Rule #6. Don't force them to do anything. Such as kissing," Jiroh added. Atobe inwardly flinched.

"And finally, Rule #7. Be romantic. Females are biiiig on romantic stuff. They watch too many soap operas. Anyways, they're suckers for stuff that come out in dramas, like watching the moon together, dinner under the open stars, the works. 'Kay?" Gakuto asked. Atobe rolled his eyes.

"And don't forget this. Around nine out of ten women believe that the first kiss will tell them everything about the relationship. Your _real_ first kiss. The one where_ both parties _are actually willing," Jiroh reminded.

"You act like you've all used these tactics before. How strange," Atobe mused.

"That's because we did, dumbo. Look, we're the regulars of the tennis team in Hyoutei Gakuen Middle School. You know what they call us? Woman charms. We're not like you-we actually pull girls," Shishido said in a matter-of-factly matter.

"You follow these seven rules-bingo, she's yours," Gakuto winked.

"But Ore-sama-"

"Oh, listen to us for once, Atobe! Everything's going to be fine!" Jiroh said optimistically.

"It's true. So-what _is_ your taste in girls?" Oshitari leaned in, adjusting his glasses.

"Yeah-I can't really name Ririka. I mean, she's pretty, rich, and talented. Except her attitude is a bit of a problem, but she's cool. No matter how hard I try, she surprises me each time," Gakuto commented.

"The first time, I thought it was elegant and mature-when I saw heard her play the violin in the music rooms." Oshitari said.

"And then I thought it was cute when we went to the amusement park and she went on the Merry-Go-Round," Gakuto piped up.

"But then she broke down so I thought it was dark, and moody," Jiroh said.

"And when I saw her push her father out of school, I thought it was contolling, tomboyish," Shishido said.

"Echizen Ririka really is a mystery," they said. Atobe smirked.

"Hey-it looks like he knows what it is! Hey, what is it?" Gakuto leapt onto Atobe, half strangling him.

"Ore-sama does not wish to be included in this nonsense! Release me-!"


	6. Chapter 6

When the bell rang, Ririka casually walked out of the classroom, ignoring the glares of the girls. They backed down a bit after hearing Ririka's plans-she swore on the _bible _that she wouldn't have anything to do with Atobe outside of tennis, and to hate him forevermore. But they still envied her a bit. The president was an exception. She didn't envy her-she loathed her. She had outright damned Ririka to hell in public. Which didn't suit the regulars too well. After all, she was their friend. Okay, their friend _outside _the courts. Anyways, that girl was being shunned by them, and she blamed it on poor Ririka. Upon coming out of the school building, she was grabbed and yanked into a limousine, and the door slammed shut. A snap was heard and the car began to move. 'Shit-am I being kidnapped. But by who-oh no he didn't.' Ririka glared at the male sitting in front of her, which happened to be Atobe, smirking in all his glory.

"What. The. Hell. is this?" she spat out.

"Why do you look so displeased. We are going to watch a movie. At the Star Theatre, of course. Nowhere else is free of com-" Atobe flinched a bit. "Free of being crowded." Ririka's glare turned suspicious.

"What's gotten into you?"

"What? Is it wrong for me to watch a movie with a fellow teammate?"

"You're sick. Okay, name the things you ate today," Ririka commanded, putting a hand to Atobe's forehead. Atobe raised an eyebrow. Did all girls act like this?

"Ore-sama demands you to stop looking like such a lost little girl. Really-girls are so annoying."

"Girls are annoying, now, are they?" Ririka asked. "I knew it-this is a trap. This. Is. A. Trap. Get me out of here. Now."

"No."

"Now!"

"No!"

-

Shishido did a facepalm watching the scene. Gakuto banged his head on the table. Jiroh was laughing, and Oshitari sighed.

"That idiot," they muttered together. Oshitari had rigged a secret camera, and they were watching through his laptop.

"And on top of that, Ririka's so...so...clueless!" Gakuto exclaimed.

"Really-now I'm sure that she's related to Echizen," Shishido groaned.

"Let's see how Atobe does. This is going to be hard for him, since usually he's not the host," Oshitari drawled.

-

"What do you want to watch?" Atobe asked.

"What?"

"I said, what do you-"

"I know what you said. But you're asking me what I want to watch?" Ririka asked skeptically.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Want me to name the reasons? Okay, here we go- you're insolent, selfish, arrogant, conceited, rude-"

"Ore-sama gets the point. So just answer my question!"

"Fine, fine. How about that one-" Ririka pointed at a horror movie.

"A horror movie?" Atobe raised an eyebrow.

"What? Did you expect me to choose a romantic one? Fat chance with you, buddy."

"Girls usually choose romance movies."

"So?"

"Alright-! I'll just get that one-mattaku..."

-

"Is Atobe an idiot?" Shishido grumbled.

"He asked her what she wanted to watch-that part was right," Oshitari added.

"But he forgot the 'Don't ask unnecessary questions.' Women don't like to be quesioned, damnit!" Gakuto said, frustrated at his own friend's stupidity.

"But isn't Ririka being a bit hard on him too?" Jiroh asked.

"Ah."

-

When they came out of the theatre, Ririka glared at Atobe. "What?" he asked.

"You were so rude in there!" Ririka yelled at him.

Flashback:

_"Hmm...this movie's pretty popular. We'll have to sit seperately," Ririka mused. Atobe smirked. "What?"_

_"Watch and learn what true rich people do." He walked over to an emplyee nearbye. He paid him 100 dollars, which got the boy to move two customers out of the way for them to sit-in the front row._

_"Why did you do that?!"_

_"Do what?"_

_"You are unbelievable."_

_"What did I do?!"_

_"Shut up. I'm not talking to you, you snobby rich bastard."_

_"What the hell."_

End Flashback.

"That's what I always do," he shrugged.

"Always?"

"Ore-sama refuses to repeat himself."

"I HATE you." Sighing, Atobe grabbed Ririka's hand and dragged her back to the vehicle.

"Where shall we go next?" he asked her.

"Why ask me, 'true rich person?!'"

"Ore-sama is trying to be polite."

"Whatever."

"Driver." Atobe snapped his fingers. "Go to the public tennis courts."

"Hai."

-

"Oh my dear god," Gakuto moaned.

"I thought that Atobe'd do good on this date...guess not," Oshitari mused.

"Hell! The damned girl doesn't even know she's on a date!" Shishido roared. The four of them had practically tore their hair out watching the disastrous date.

"I can't bear to watch it any longer, but it's so hard to tear away from!" Jiroh exclaimed. He recieved three dull glares. "What?"

-

The two seniors stepped out of the courts, where they saw a few people already playing. To their surprise, the Seigaku regulars were having practice matches against Jyosei Shounan's regulars. Kouhei and Youhei were playing doubles against Eiji and Oishi. They walked down to the bleachers and next to the two teams. They gaped at the two. Were the on...a date?!

"Ryoma! I didn't know you played at public courts," Ririka commented.

"Ore-sama commands you to stop gaping at Ore-sama," Atobe irritably said.

"Oh, shut it, Atobe. Nobody cares," Ririka hit Atobe's head with a fist. The two teams' eyes bulged out. 'She hit Atobe...Sugoi...' ran through their heads.

"You dare hit Ore-sama?!"

"Yeah, I do-"

"Silence. You're distracting the match," Tezuka strictly ordered.

"Hmph."

"Che."

"Who's she?" Oota asked.

"Echizen's cousin," Momoshiro replied. Jyosei's regulars' eyes widened.

"But her specialty's music," Fuji said.

"Why's she with Hyoutei's Atobe?" Oota questioned.

"For some reason, she attends Hyoutei Gakuen," Momoshiro said.

"Some reason? It is because Hyoutei is so much better than your petty schools," Atobe smirked.

"Nani?!"

"Atobe." Ririka called.

"Hm?"

"Shut the hell up."

"Hmph."

"Shut up, otherwise you're doing twice of last week's practice." Atobe shut his mouth. Takahisa raised an eyebrow.

"She's their coach," Momoshiro said.

"Six games to four! Seigaku wins!" the referee called.

"Reiji, you're up," Takahisa commanded.

"Echizen." Tezuka nodded.

"Usu." Atobe looked sideways and saw Ririka frowning a bit, averting her eyes a bit from the courts. Atobe cleared his throat. "We shall be leaving now. Ore-sama knows that you dearly want Ore-sama to watch your match, but Ore-sama has places to be. Come," Atobe began to walk away.

"What? Why?!" Ririka stomped. Atobe sighed. Didn't this girl see he was helping her?

"Ore-sama demands to leave. Don't tell me you actually want to watch this brat's match. It'll just increase that huge ego of his," Atobe shrugged. Ririka smirked.

"Oh, I get it. You're too shameful to watch Ryoma play, aren't you? I see-you really don't want to watch the person who beat you in tennis play, right?"

"Ore-sama does not do such things."

"Oh, sure. Scaredy cat," Ririka taunted, walking past Atobe. "I'll see you at home, Ryoma! Good luck!"

"Don't need it," he replied.

"Don't get too cocky, Mr. Prince Of Tennis," she waggled her finger, and disappeared inside the limo. Atobe stomped in. The car drove away, and they watched it until it disappeared within the horizon.

"She's something," Momoshiro muttered.

"You're telling me," Kouhei whistled.

-

"I didn't know your ego was this big, Atobe," Ririka joked.

"Ore-sama demands you to stop," Atobe crossed his arms. "Driver."

"Hai."

"Go to school."

"Hai."

"School? Why-isn't it empty around now?" Atobe smirked.

"Exactly why we are going. We're going inside the forbidden wing."

"Are you crazy?!" The forbidden wing was a tower that lead to who knows where, and no one besides teachers were allowed in there.

"Ore-sama has already sent students up there. They say it's quite a sight."

"You're crazy. Oh my god-we're going to get expelled you moron!"

"Scared?"

"Let's go."

-

Oshitari shut his laptop closed. "What are you doing?" Shishido asked.

"Don't you think they deserve some privacy?" Oshitari smirked.

"I do," Gakuto grinned.

"Ahh, I'm going to sleep now," Jiroh yawned.

-

Atobe led the girl up a spiraling staircase, holding a silver flashlight in his hand. They soon reached a metal door, with a sign saying, 'No trespassers allowed.'

"Trespassers? What's up here?" Ririka wondered out loud.

"We're about to find out," Atobe replied. He swung open the rusty door, and what they found outside was a balcony. There were extremely expensive couches, imported from England, Ririka noted, on either side. There was a glass table in the middle with wine and two wine glasses, and the flooring was done with a lush, red carpet. A white fabric ceiling was overhead, shielding them from the sun's rays.

"Is this for real?" Ririka asked.

"This is apparently used as a teacher's lounge," Atobe said.

"Are you serious?"

"Ore-sama is always serious. Ore-sama shall have a glass of wine."

"Atobe-you're underaged. We're underaged," Ririka warned.

"So? You've never drunk wine at parties?"

"Good point." Ririka went over herself and sat herself down next to Atobe. She saw Atobe smirking at her. "What?" He responded with a gentle kiss on her lips. This time, Ririka pushed him away.

"What do you think you're doing?!" She demanded, standing up.

"What?"

"Is this all just a hobby to you?! Kissing random girls?"

"Iie."

"Then what is it?!"

"I did it because I'm in love with you," Atobe said simply. Ririka noted that he said 'I' instead of 'Ore-sama.' But that wasn't enough to pacify her.

"Why? What, because I'm the first one to not fall head over heels for you?" Atobe faltered. He considered it-why did he feel attracted to her? But that moment's pause was all Ririka needed. "I knew it. See, Atobe-you're not in love with me. Face it-it's just a temporary interest, like all the other girls. We're just toys for you to play with. But guess what-unlike them, I don't sit well with being someone else's toy. Especially yours. See ya." Ririka slammed the door shut behind her, and Atobe sat on the couch as Ririka left.

-

"Atobe, you moron! We told you not to force anything!" Gakuto yelled, pulling at his hair.

"But why did you falter?" Oshitari asked.

"Ore-sama was considering the factor," Atobe shrugged.

"Considering it? So what, she really was just a toy for you?!" Shishido demanded. "We did all that damn stuff for a TOY?!"

"Ore-sama really does not know."

"In any case, you _do _want her, right? You have to-it's a man's pride!" Shishido ranted.

"Ore-sama supposes."

"Supposes? You've got to be willing, Atobe!" Jiroh jumped.

"Ore-sama is willing! Ore-sama does not do anything he is not willing," he said.

"But first, I suggest we give Echizen a visit," Oshitari said.

"Why?" Gakuto and Jiroh asked together.

"Because it seems that Ririka both likes and dislikes Atobe." Everyone was puzzled at another one of Oshitari's riddled sayings.

-

"Heeeh, so that happened, eh? I thought it might happened, but of course Atobe would be the factor leading to this," Ryoma muttered.

"So you know something?" Jiroh asked.

"Iie. I know nothing."

Atobe sighed. "10,000 yen."

"It was last year that Ririka-neechan met him-her American boyfriend, that is," Ryoma started. The five gave a start-boyfriend? "His name was Timothy-he looked almost exactly like you, Monkey King. He had the same silvery old man hair-"

"Old man hair?!"

"Yeah, whatever. The same dark blue eyes, the same smirk, the same posture, the same wealth, the same everything. And come to think of it, his attitude was similar to yours too. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that he was your twin brother. Except when it came to Ririka. I swear, if anyone even dared as to lay a finger on her, he would have fifty mercanaries after him in a minute. He was so nice to her, it was unbelievable. He put her before him-unlike you Monkey King. That's where I'd draw the line between him and you. Well, that and tennis. He was actually a basketball player. The junior ace. With hoards and hoards of fangirls and a couple of fanboys here and there. They met at Ririka's concert-she bumped into him while she was rushing to find the diamond decorations for her violin-that American breeze went to her head, I'm telling you," Ryoma said, looking smug at their shocked faces.

"What happened to him?" Jiroh asked.

"Oh, don't worry-he's still alive. Just in a coma for four months now, with a broken rib, a fractured leg and arm, and a blow to his head. Other than that, he's fine!" Ryoma said nonchalantly.

"H-Ho-How did he become like that?" Shishido asked.

"See, that's the problem. Ririka was about to get hit by a drunken truck driver, when Timothy just pushed Ririka away and literally lept in front of her. Ever since then, Ririka considers herself bad luck or something. Which is a load of bull. I'm guessing you remind her of Timothy."

"So, you mean, the main reason Ririka hangs out with Atobe is because he's like Timothyh?" Gakuto asked.

"No, you're missing the main point here. She's trying to protect Monkey King from her 'bad luck' because he reminds her of Timothy. But either way, I think it's because you resemble her ex-boyfriend. Actually, I don't know if I should add the 'ex' yet, but, yeah..." Atobe sat there, and refused to respond. He stood up and walked out wordlessly, without expression. They sighed.

-

"Timothy, eh?" Atobe asked himself. He began to walk towards the forest. 'So she really had someone else she loved. Ore-sama should give up on her...' Atobe stopped in his tracks. 'Iie. Ore-sama does not back down from a challenge.' Atobe smirked, then sighed a bit. 'When did Ore-sama become so fickle?' When he stopped walking, he realized that he was in the clearing once more. And to top it off, Ririka was sitting on the bench.

"Oh, look, it's the little player," she dryly commented.

"Ore-sama shall apologize-"

"Just-Don't get near me." She got up and began to walk past Atobe when his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. "Hanaseiou!" Atobe swept her into a hug. Ririka tried without even a fourth of her strength to push him away, but soon stopped, crying. Atobe felt warm drops on his shirt. "You don't understand!" she cried out.

"Actually, Ore-sama understands perfectly-Ore-sama resembles Timothy, neh?" Ririka gasped. "So Ore-sama isn't the only bad one around here," he smirked.

"Whatever. Now you know-so I bet you despise me know, huh? After all, I was only a toy in the first place," Ririka sounded bitter.

"Iie." Ririka widened her eyes. "Ore-sama-no, I don't care." Ririka gaped. "We're both in the wrong. I admit-the reason I was attracted to you was because you didn't fall for me right away. But now I like you for who you are."

"You really are a fool, Monkey King," Ririka laughed a bit. "Gomen nasai."

"You should be." Ririka laughed, then wound her arms around him.

-

The week passed by, and it was Friday once more. "Gakuto! Hurry up! You're still a lap behind!" Ririka yelled. In her right hand was a clipboard, and in her left a stopwatch. The regulars, including Atobe, were running ninety laps.

"But that's a big improvement for him," Tarou-sensei said. Ririka smiled.

"Of course. Would you expect his skills to drop with me drilling exercises into them? Hurry! Three more laps-hurry!" Tarou-sensei chuckled. The regulars finally came in, panting and sweating. Ririka frowned, putting a finger to her lips. "You guys are a bit slow, compared to Seigaku's times. Looks like more laps for you-" Ririka took a look at their faces and rolled her eyes. "Starting tomorrow. Good job. Hold on, I'll get some drinks. You really should bring your own drinks instead of depending on your fans to bring them for you," she scolded.

"Well, pant, if you didn't, pant, lock them out, pant, you wouldn't, pant, have to, pant," Gakuto trailed off, gasping.

"I got your point-stop talking. Wait a minute, 'kay?" Ririka jogged off to the nearest student store. The regulars stared after her, and they shook their heads.

"She's something," Shishido panted out.

"We noticed," Oshitari grimly replied. Not a minute too soon, Ririka came into view holding eight bottles of water. She handed each of them a bottle, and when she saw that they didn't have the strength to open them, began to do so for each bottle.

"You guys sure you're in middle school? Can't even open a bottle," she grumbled. They gaped at her.

"Can't open a bottle?! Now who's fault would that be?!" Gakuto ranted.

"Yours." Gakuto fell back onto the hard ground.

"Oi! If you split your head, we can't find a replacement for the tournament coming up! Hey-be careful!" Ririka rushed over with a towel, which she placed under the acrobat's head. "Mou. Hurry up and drink your water. Here." Ririka handed him a water bottle, which Gakuto accepted. She stood up, and called out, "Regulars, practice dissmissed. Hurry and go get showered. We're going somewhere today so hurry up."

"But it's still ten minutes early-" Hiyoshi began but stopped when he found a cold stare upon him. Including seven other glares.

"Oh, did you all want to practice more laps? You may be my guest," she offered coldly.

"NO!"

"Then get showered." There was a big scramble as everyone struggled to get into the locker rooms at once.

"Oi, Choutarou, move!" she heard Shishido yell.

"Senpai, I don't have a death wish you know!" was the frugal response.

"Ore-sama commands you to move aside!"

"Usu!"

"This is retarded," Oshitari muttered.

"You said it," Hiyosh replied.

"Five!" Ririka began a countdown. They pressed harder. "Four!" Choutarou fell through. "Three, Two, One, Zero!" They all fell through at once, and the door shut closed.

-

"Kyaa! Atobe-sama! Over here!"

"No, over here!"

"Atobe-sama, spend the weekend with me at the beach!"

"My parents just bought a new island in the Carribean-how about it?"

"Atobe-sama!"

"Atobe-sama!"

"Atobe-sama!!!"

Ririka watched with the other regulars nearby with an amused look on her face as hoards of girls surrounded Atobe. "What's up with them?" she giggled.

"This always happens the week after his birthday," Gakuto said casually.

"Oh?"

"You see, by this time, Atobe tires of the 'Girl of the Year,' and chooses another one. It's actually more like the 'Girl of the Week.' They're all wanting that place," Oshitari supplied. Ririka smirked. She shook her head in disbelief.

"What?"

"Look," she shook her head in the direction of the crowd, and the Atobe Fanclub president was there, holding a rose bouquet. They all laughed together, and Ririka high-fived Gakuto. "Well, I gotta go get dressed. Later," she jogged over to the girl's dressing room.

When she came out three minutes later, she found Atobe and his fanclub still in front of the building. Laughing, she flipped through the pages on her clipboard as she walked past them towards the regulars.

"Regulars, Ririka, assemble," Atobe snapped his fingers. The regulars went over, but Ririka was still engrossed in the clipboard.

"Oi, Ririka!" Shishido called, and Ririka looked their way.

"Oh." She buried herself once more in the clipboard, but made her way over nonetheless. Where Atobe pulled Ririka into his arms, cupping her chin. Ririka dropped her clipboard and her eyes widened, along with the regulars'.

"What are you doing? Let me down. Hey! Let me dow-" Ririka's struggle came to a halt when Atobe outright kissed her. In front of everyone. He released her from the kiss, and held the shocked girl closer.

"As you can see, ladies, I will be spending my weekend wiht our coach. Adeiu," Atobe dragged Ririka, who's mind was still reeling, and the regulars into a limo. When they were a full ten minutes into the ride, Ririka regained 'conciousness.'

"ARE YOU MAD?!!!" she yelled, causing Atobe to wince.

"What?"

"WHAT?! WHAT?! I'll tell you _what. _You just kissed me in front of all those girls, not to mention Tarou-sensei! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!!!"

"Ore-sama did nothing wrong."

"NOTHING WRONG?!" Ririka grabbed Atobe's tie and pulled on it. "ARE YOU INSANE?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THEY'LL DO TO ME?! AND WHY DID YOU KISS ME IN THE FIRST PLACE?! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU DAMN MORON!" The other regulars watched with interest as the new couple continued to argue.

"Ore-sama is not a moron! He has the highest grades in the school!"

"Yeah, amongst other morons like you! Do you realize what you did?!"

"Of course Ore-sama knows what he did!"

"Then why did you do it?! Are you out of your mind?!"

"So, you guys are going out?" Choutarou meekly asked. He squeaked when he saw the daggers being glared at him.

"Don't deny it," Gakuto teased.

"Yeah-we know all about it," Shishido urged.

"You wish to die young?" Atobe darkly asked.

"Continue, and I'll give you two minutes to write your will," Ririka continued.

"Hai!"

"Where are we going?" Oshitari asked.

"Oh-Kawamura's sushi shop."

"Why?"

"To discuss a training camp."

* * *

Okay, I know that this was a chapter longer than others-it just came out that way. Anyways, thanks to those who reviewed, and please R&R! 


	7. Chapter 7

"Training camp?!" The regulars exclaimed.

"Ah. What's so surprising?"

"Why did Ore-sama not know about this?"

"You know, I think I hear a fly swatting at my ear. No, wait, it sounds more like a monkey," Ririka said as she turned her head to one side.

"S-Senpai, back to the main point? The camping trip?" Choutarou waved.

"Oh-that. My uncle is planning on building one of his training camps around here. After he learned Ryoma and my connections to the tennis clubs, he invited the two of us and we can bring anyone we want. So Ryoma's bringing the Seigaku regulars, and I decided to bring you guys. He said he's inviting another team himself, so... Anyways, it's a top quality, all expense paid for trip, and they say that the training facility is great. It's starting next monday, and we're hoping that you guys could come," Ririka said, but it seemed to be directed at everyone but Atobe. The regulars nodded, and Atobe glared. "And I see we're here. Driver?"

"Hai."

"Let us off here."

"Hai."

"You're supposed to be following Ore-sama's orders!"

"Shut it, Monkey King." Ririka got out, and held it open for everyone until it was Atobe's turn. Which was the part where she slammed the door shut on his toe.

"Ow!" Atobe got out, and limped inside the store. Ririka was sitting next to Ryoma on a stool, and the Hyoutei Gakuen regulars were seated on one table while the Seigaku

regulars were seated at another. He glared fuiously at her, then limped his way over to the table where his team was sitting.

"Yo, Atobe. Over here!" Gakuto called.

"What's wrong with your foot?" Oshitari asked.

"She's wrong, that's what's wrong!" Atobe huffed, glaring at Ririka's back. She glanced at him and stuck her tongue out, then turned her attention back to Kawamura-san to place her order. Ryoma raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"She's a force to be reckoned with," Shishido grumbled.

"What's up with this filthy commoner place?" Atobe mumbled.

"Filthy commoner place? Well, excuse us for not being filthy rich with our fathers' money," Ririka taunted. Atobe shot another glare at her. Eiji nudged Oishi.

"Oishii, I'm scared! They're ruining the atmosphere," Eiji whined. Electricity cackled between the two seniors' eyes.

"I find it amusing. What about you, Tezuka?" Fuji laughed lightly.

"Hn."

"A-Are you sure about this relationship?" Choutarou whispered to his partner Shishido. Who in turn, shrugged.

"But it's funny!" Gakuto laughed.

"What is so funny?" Atobe turned his attention back to them.

"Your face," Ririka answered nonchalantly.

"And what's yours? Medusa's reincarnation?" Atobe flaunted back.

"What did you say?"

"The truth."

"Why you-!"

"Ore-sama has a name, if you didn't notice. It's Atobe. A-TO-BE."

"That was a name? I thought it was some kind of hideous nickname your fellow monkeys gave you," Ririka called back.

"How dare you!"

"Insolent Monkey King."

"Insultive wannabe musician." The two glared at each other before turning away. Ryoma sighed.

"What's up?" he asked his older cousin.

"He kissed me in front of the hoard of his fangirls. Now they want to kill me. And he doesn't realize what he did wrong." Ririka grumbled and took a sip of her water.

"That's it?" Ryoma asked, dumbfounded.

"What?"

"He didn't exactly do anything wrong," Ryoma reasoned.

"You did do something wrong, Atobe," Gakuto informed.

"What?! That's all everybody's been saying to Ore-sama ever since he became involved with that girl!"

"Well, you embarrased her, kissed her against her will, and now everyone's wishing for her death because of what you did," Oshitari listed.

"Really?" Atobe sounded mildly surprised. Shishido groaned.

"For the thousandth time, yes, you did, Atobe. How thickheaded can you get?" Shishido asked. Jiroh snapped awake at their conversation; it'd become a habit for him to stay awake during the talks concerning Atobe and Ririka.

"What did Atobe do this time?" he sleepily asked. Shishido whispered in his ear a bit, and Jiroh burst out laughing. "Oh dear, Atobe-you're just not cut out for it-not at all!"

"I'd have to agree on that," Hiyoshi said, sipping his tea. Atobe inwardly moaned. 'Why can't she be like a normal girl?!' he yelled in his head.

"Ore-sama truly does not understand what he did wrong," Atobe insisted. Ririka gave Ryoma a bundle of white envelopes, and stood up with a bundle of her own. They made their way to their respective tables, and proceeded on giving each regular an envelope.

"Since we're going to be exclusive guests, you'll need one of these to get in," Ririka explained. they opened their envelopes revealing an invitation with golden colored lettering, a card, and a key. "You're each going to have your own room in a 'Dorm House,' one of the numerous buildings there. Those are the keys. They are each used to house a team, and the camp is for two weeks. On your free time, there are horses that you could ride, pools, golf courses-like I said, it's an exclusive camp. Carry those cards around with you-they're card keys to rooms and training facilities usually barred to regular customers. Meet me in front of the school at seven o'clock sharp on Sunday morning. The training starts Monday, but we'll be arriving a day earlier," Ririka continued.

-

On Monday morning, everyone was there by 6:55. With the exception of Ryoma and Ririka. "Where's ochibi?" Eiji asked.

"Probably late," Momoshiro complained. The Hyoutei regulars had issues of their own. Their coach was missing. The minute they began to try to call her the thirteenth time, Ririka was seen walking up the driveway with around twelve plastic pags strung on her arms, a white purse on her shoulder, and she was yelling into a phone.

"Hell no. What part of no don't you understand?! Where is the damn bus when you need it?!" she yelled. One of her brown high heel boots tottered to the side, and Ririka nearly toppled over. She regained her step with her other foot, and stepped around a little before fully gaining back her balance. "No, no, I'm fine. Where's Uncle Taki? I need him! Hello-I cannot room with them, are you crazy?! What do you mean, 'It's unavailable?!' Hey!" she snapped into the phone, and she reached the two groups. A luxurious bus pulled up, and the driver smiled at Ririka, who nodded in return.

"Hello? Yes, the bus is here. No-no! You can't do that-of course not! No! Prepare another seperate dorm at once, unless you want your job at the camp history," Ririka paused a bit. "Well, move someone out! There is no way on EARTH I'm rooming with the team! It was fine until yesterday-what? They're all full? But that's impossib-Oh, the teachers. Look, I'm busy. I'll call you in a bit." Ririka snapped her phone shut and sighed. She turned her attention back to the two groups. "Is Ryoma here?" she asked. They shook her head.

"I'm here." Ryoma's head popped out one of the bus' windows. The driver grinned again, showing his brilliant golden tooth. "This lil' chap here just turned up and requested

that he just comes with me here," the man laughed heartily.

"Ryoma-I spent half the morning looking for you!" Ririka scolded. Her white skirt was a bit wrumpled along with her black sweater which hung on her shoulders. She had on a white beret that teetered on the side.

"I thought I left a note," he said.

"Well you didn't. Okay, everybody in. Hurry!" Ririka nudged towards the door, and they filed in. Ririka noticed that Atobe still limped a bit. After they were all inside, she boarded it herself. She made her way down the aisle and towards a door. She opened it and went into a room, where clanging was heard. When she came back out, her luggage was gone except for her purse.

"Ririka," Ryoma called.

"What?"

"The only available seat is next to Monkey King-just telling you," Ryoma smirked. Ririka rolled her eyes, and saw that it was true. Grumbling to herself, she made her way over. Atobe was sitting on the edge instead of the window seat. Atobe looked up at her, amused.

"Move over," she commanded.

"Ore-sama does not take orders," Atobe replied snidely.

"Fine, you oversized monkey," Ririka huffed before walking in front of Atobe and plopping down onto the seat.

Soon Ririka fell asleep-on Atobe's shoulder. Atobe smirked, looking at her sleeping face. Despite trying to stay awake, he, too fell asleep on Ririka's head. Gakuto poked Oshitari from across the aisle. Oshitari looked to the side and smiled at the sight along with his doubles partner.

-

Atobe awoke before Ririka did, and saw when he looked down that her head was still on his chest. He laughed a bit in his mind. When Ririka began to wake up, he decided to play 'sleep.'

"Ohh, god I feel a awful," Ririka moaned as she clutched her head. Her head lifted from his chest unconciously, and she looked around. She stopped when she saw Atobe's bandaged foot. Sighing, she got up and slid over into the aisle. She walked into the back room and came back carrying a first aid kit. She stopped and kneeled next to Atobe, motioning for Oshitari to come over. She instructed Oshitari to take off the bandage, and she slowly wrapped a layer of fresh, white bandages around it.

"If you were going to help heal it, why did you do it in the first place?" Oshitari asked with amusement.

"How was I supposed to know that it was going to swell?! Besides, I'm doing this as your coach-we can't have the captain limping around on the court," Ririka hissed back. When Oshitari had returned to his seat, Atobe cracked open an eye.

"So, you actually were worried about Ore-sama, eh?" he asked quietly. Ririka jumped at his voice and glared.

"Whatever," she muttered and stormed into the back room. Atobe followed suit-but he wasn't limping anymore.

-

A pair of arms encircled themselves around Ririka from the back as she was washing her hands. She squeaked once, before finding Atobe's face beside hers. "What do you think you're doing?" she demanded.

"Nothing."

"Bastard."

"Oh? First you slam the door on my foot, then you help bandage it, and now you call me a bastard? What an interesting creature," Atobe murmured. Ririka growled. "Oh, and look-she growls too," Atobe laughed.

"And I noticed that your foot is well?" Ririka asked. Atobe smirked. "Then good." Ririka stomped on his injured foot, and walked away. Atobe winced in pain, then gaped after the girl. When Atobe got back to his seat, he saw that Ririka was hanging onto a seat and talking to the driver, occasionally pointing to a road which the bus followed. With one final glance he sat down, crossing his legs. A few minutes later, the bus came to a stop in front of white metal gates. Ririka got off, and went to talk with the security booth. She returned soon enough, and the gates opened inwards. The bus drove in, and the two teams saw that outside the windows was an incredible sight. Lush grass surrounded the area, and up ahead was a large, white Victorian style building. To either side of them were indeed small buildings, each of them complete with their own patios. Off to the distance they saw stalls and a path that lead into a trail. To the far left was a large building labled the 'CAFETERIA,' There were trees planted amongst the grass, and there were picnic tables set up. Shishido whistled.

"Sugoiii!" Eiji exclaimed.

"Could you stop here? Thanks," Ririka directed. She hopped off the bus, clutching her white bag. A man came outside to greet them, and he waved Ririka over. "Uncle Taki! It's been such a long time!" Ririka greeted as she hugged the elder. Ryoma leisurely got off, and nodded once.

"Oh, come on, Ryo-chan! Give uncle a hug!" the man wrapped Ryoma in a bear hug, suffocating him a bit.

"Uncle Taki, is it true that I have to board with the team?" Ririka asked her uncle, who smiled wryly back.

"I'm afraid so. Are you going to be okay?" he asked. Ririka nodded, then sighed. She walked back to the group that was now standing outside.

"You guys, get into house number three-that one," Ririka pointed to a house next to a large oak tree.

"That's our house for two weeks?" Gakuto asked.

"Ore-sama does not stay in such tiny provinces. I demand a bigger one!" Atobe protested, but silenced when Ririka glared at him.

"I suppose the keys that you gave us on Friday will work?" Oshitari asked. Ririka nodded. Across the driveway Ririka could see that the Seigaku regulars were already going inside their dorm house.

"Ano, Ririka-senpai, are you staying in the same dorm house as us?" Choutarou asked.

"I don't really have a choice-all the other dorm houses are unavailable-either under construction or occupied."

"Oh."

-

The next day was free practice in the morning, and Ririka took full advantage of that. "Hurry up! You have two minutes left for four laps!" Ririka yelled to the running regulars. She blew her whistle again for the tenth time, urging them forward. When they came in, Ririka looked at the stopwatch, and smiled. "I think that this is satisfactory enough. Here-have a drink," Ririka gave each of them a water bottle. When she was giving Oshitari his bottle, someone called out, "Ririka." Ririka turned around and found herself staring into midnight blue eyes and a large grin. Ririka dropped the bottle on Oshitari.

"Oi, Ririk!" Oshitari complained.

"T-Ti-Timothy..." Ririka gasped out. The seniors of the regulars looked up.

-

A/N: You do not know how much I just wanted to cut this chapter short here and now!

-

Timothy swept Ririka into a bear hug, smiling. "I've missed you so much!" he breathed against her hair. Ririka was still speechless.

"You...why...Japan...not...supposed...here..." she muttered. The boy laughed. The regulars saw that he really did look like Atobe-right down to his hair style.

"Well, I got released last week," he admitted, rubbing the back of his head.

"L-Last week?! And you flew to Japan?!" Ririka regained her voice.

"Well I couldn't wait to see you! When I heard you were in Japan I grabbed the soonest ticket here to Japan!"

"Don't you have your own plane?" Ririka asked dryly.

"They're going through remodelation."

"I...see...Um," Ririka glanced at Atobe and the other regulars, and smiled nervously at Timothy. "How about we go inside for now. You guys can take a break," Ririka commanded.

"You're out of your comma?" Ririka asked quietly. Two cups of coffee stood steaming in front of each of them, and they were sitting on either side of a small table.

"Ah. But let's not talk about that for now-how were you?" Timothy asked, smiling. Ririka inwardly flinched.

"F-fine...Um...I'm sorry-"

"Why are you sorry?" Timothy cut her off.

"Well, because of me, you got hurt, and-"

"I did it of my own free will. It's not your fault," Timothy shrugged. Ririka averted her eyes from his. "Say, Riri-"

"Ririka." The girl turned her head around and saw Atobe in the doorway, now changed into black dress pants and a half open white dress shirt.

"Atobe-!"

"Who's he?" Timothy asked, nudging his head in Atobe's direction.

"He's-"

"Her boyfriend," Atobe finished. Timothy's eyes widened, and they glared at Atobe.

"Boyfriend."

"Are you deaf? Ore-sama does not like dealing with stupid people. Come," Atobe was now at Ririka's side, and pulled her up grabbing her wrist. As he turned around to leave, another hand grabbed Ririka's other wrist. She was now trapped between two people.

"I don't think so," Timothy darkly said.

"Uh, you guys-?"

"Boyfriend? Is that true, Ririka?" Timothy looked at Ririka.

"W-well-"

"Yes, it is," Atobe answered for her. Timothy glared at Ririka.

"Silence. I'm asking Ririka. Is it true?" Ririka bowed her head. But it jerked up in surprise when she was pulled into someone's arms, and her face hit a soft cloth. "Well in that case, I'll just win her back," Ririka noticed that it was Timothy who was holding her. She gaped.

"Oh? Ore-sama doesn't think that it is a wise choice to challenge Ore-sama," Atobe's voice was dark, nothing like what Ririka had heard before.

"Is that so. We'll see. Oyasumi, Ririka. I'll see you soon," Timothy gently pecked Ririka's forehead and left.

-

"Atobe, wake up! Oi, Monkey King!" Ririka rapt her hand on Atobe's door the next day. The rest of the team was already in the cafeteria, and Atobe refused to wake up. "Mou, Atobe!" Ririka opened the door and stepped inside, to find Atobe still asleep. He coughed a bit, then resumed to a peaceful sleep. Frowning, Ririka made her way over to the bed and put a hand to his forehead and gasped-it was hot! "Shit," Ririka cursed and left the room. She came hurrying back holding a thermometer, a glass of water, and a few plastic bottles of medicine. She put the thermometer in Atobe's mouth and took it back out a few minutes later. Her eyes grew wide as she read the temperature-107 degrees. She ran out of the room and protruded back into the room with a small bowl of cold water and a towel. She shook Atobe's shoulder, and his eyes slowly blinked open.

"Ri...ri...ka...?"

"Yes, Monkey King, it's me. You have a fever-get up." Atobe sat up a bit, and scrunched up his face in pain. "Here, take this," Ririka offered him two different pills and the glass of water. He accepted it, and shoved the water back into Ririka's hands. He plopped back down, and Ririka sighed. She dunk the small towel in the water and laid it across Atobe's forehead. When she was about to lift her hand, Atobe's pale hand kept it in place.

"Don't...leave..." he muttered, still half unconcious. Ririka smiled ruefully.

"Alright-I'll come back in a few minutes, 'kay?" Ririka left the room and shut the door. She called Oshitari and told him that Atobe's taking the day off and that she's taking care of him. She went into her own room and came back with a thick book and her ipod.

"Mattaku..." she murmured as she plopped down on a chair next to the bed and opened her book to read.


End file.
